battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
SnowFlake
SnowFlake was a lightweight robot built by Team Toad that competed in last three seasons of BattleBots. It was built and driven by 12-year old Jacey Ross. SnowFlake was essentially a smaller version of the original FrostBite- A two-wheel drive box with a front plow built to stop spinners in their tracks. SnowFlake had a decent battle record, reaching the televised rounds of both Season 3.0 and 4.0, as well as being the first opponent for Evil Cheese Wedge in Season 5.0. Robot History Season 3.0 SnowFlake's first bout was against Frozen Toast. SnowFlake immediately shoved Frozen Toast into the spikestrip and Frozen Toast stopped moving and was counted out. SnowFlake then advanced to the next round against Shockwave. This was mostly a pushing match and the match went to the judges. SnowFlake won on a 29-16 decision and advanced to the first taped round against Whirrling Willy, but Whirling Willy never appeared and forfeited the battle. This win put SnowFlake through to the round of 32 against Gamma Raptor. SnowFlake went straight at Gamma Raptor, but Gamma Raptor got underneath and overturned SnowFlake with its forks. This continued throughout the entire fight. At one point, SnowFlake got caught under the pulverizer, and took two hammer blows. Eventually, time ran out and Gamma Raptor won on a 34-11 judge's decision, eliminating SnowFlake from competition. SnowFlake wasn't finished, however, as it entered the lightweight consolation rumble in the end of the tournament. It survived until the end of the rumble, but lost out on a spot in the royal rumble to The Crusher and Reaper. Season 4.0 Like some other lightweights that entered in Season 4.0, SnowFlake received two byes due to a lack of entrants and previous performance. This put SnowFlake into the round of 64 against Whirl Wep-EEL Brain. SnowFlake went straight at Whirl Wep, throwing both robots to one side. After a couple of hits that left huge gouges in SnowFlake's plow blade, SnowFlake hit Whirl Wep's side, causing it to stop moving. Whirl Wep-EEL Brain was counted out and SnowFlake advanced to the round of 32 against Ziggo. SnowFlake started aggressively in this fight, ramming Ziggo despite being knocked away. Due to damage from its match with Whirl Wep-EEL Brain and the weight being on the left side of the plow, Snowflake struggled to drive in a straight line and eventually took some heavy damage which bent its plow, but it stayed aggressive until a hit to SnowFlake's safety switch caused it to stop moving. It was being counted out when it came back to life, but then died again shortly after as Ziggo had destroyed one of Snowflake's wheelchair motors. Despite being pushed into the killsaws, it was unable to get going again and was counted out. SnowFlake returned for the consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. It was one of few robots that were still moving in the end, but lost overall to Dr. Inferno Jr. and The Crusher. Season 5.0 For previously entering Season 4.0, SnowFlake was allowed to skip some of the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually fought Sublime. For this fight, Team Toad decided to add some long spikes to the front plow, which proved to be its undoing when Sublime tipped it on its side, and it was perfectly balanced there. Sublime won by knockout, eliminating SnowFlake from the main competition. However, SnowFlake wasn't done yet that season, as it was picked up by Comedy Central to fight Evil Cheese Wedge. It was mostly a pushing match before the time ran out. The judges ruled in favor of Evil Cheese Wedge and SnowFlake lost this exhibition match. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 4 Mark Beiro Introductions "They say no two are alike, and thank goodness because this one is pure evil. Here is SNOWFLAKE!" Category:Lightweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Demonstration Robots Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots profiled in The Official Guide Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Invertible Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Crowd favorites Category:Weather Based Robots